eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew
Drew is Corey's cousin, appearing in Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z as a supporting character helping the Eds to cope with their new lifestyles. Like every other Saiyan shown in EEnE Z, Drew is also a full-blooded Saiyan. He wears a copy of Goku's gi, except the boots, undershirt and wristbands are green and the overshirt and pants are black. Despite his appearance, Drew is nothing like Goku when it comes to personality traits. As of the Revenge Saga, Drew is twenty-two years of age. Biography Universe G-5 Early life The eldest of the Cousin Trio, Drew spent the first twelve years of his life not knowing why he, Corey, or Zach were so different. It is assumed that it was hidden from him because his parents did not fully trust Drew with the knowledge of his heritage, fearing he would abuse this power. However, when Zach showed the Galick Gun to his cousin and Drew, it was enough to make Drew confront his parents. His parents finally came clean with the truth. However, they made him swear that they wouldn't tell Corey, possibly because they feared Corey's anger would peak. Upon realizing this, he enrolled in the rival martial arts school of the Garlic School, the Z-school. He learned the Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon techniques that he would use all throughout his life. By the time the School Wars rolled around, it became clear that while Drew's personality traits were similar to that of the long dead Vegeta, he wasn't about to abuse the fact his heritage was that of a warrior race to get ahead in life. 'The School Wars' During the School wars, Drew fought as a commander alongside his cousin, Corey and Corey's other cousin Zach. They fought the evil Dr. Gero and Prof. Utonium, and with manpower versus androids, they soon ended up at the two's central Base; the Superschool. He and Zach told Corey to go ahead, while they faced the Super Saibamen. They used up all their energy to finish the saibamen and managed to escape as Corey destroyed the Superschool. 'The Heritage Saga' At the very outset of the Heritage Saga, Drew has finally reached Peach Creek, only to find the Eds and Corey under attack by Kevin's prototype Androids. From there, Drew helps Corey to train the Eds, and teaches them his favorite technique: the Special Beam Cannon. He later learns the Kaioken along with the other four there. This pretty much makes the E-fighters all but invulnerable to the remainder of the Androids. In Episode 6, once the last wave is destroyed, Drew is the one that suggests executing Kevin on the spot due to his actions, but is stopped. However, pretty much to the end of the saga, Drew keeps an eye out on Kevin, and nearly executes him again in Episode 7 along with the other four, but is stopped upon the riddle's being given to him. For the next three episodes, Utonium gathers the Chaos Emeralds while the heroes battle wave after wave of Androids, ending it all with one last Android whose head Drew stomps on in anger. He is then trained by Goku along with the other four in preparation for the final battle against Power Prof. In Episode 11, he and Corey are the first to battle Power Prof, but after struggling, are knocked senseless for a bit. When they come to, they and the Eds team up and eventually do bring an end to this part of the fight, but in Episode 12, their strengths are put to the test when Power Prof. goes into his Inexperienced Super form. Drew and Corey use the Kaioken x20 and charge in before Power Prof. can kill the Eds, but they too, are beaten soundly. Eating a Senzu bean, Drew absorbs the World's power with Corey, and then powers up to Kaioken x12, and together, they once again beat Power Prof. However, it is not until the Cousins' Kamehameha that finally, the villain is seemingly destroyed. Corey and Drew stick around to assist in training the Eds, just in case a new evil looms over the horizon... 'The Chaos Saga' The Chaos saga opens with Corey and Drew overseeing a spar between Ed and Eddy. Suddenly, a large shadow passes overhead! After bantering with Eggman over the Emerald, Drew opts to piss off the scientist and fight his Super Saibamen. After they are all mostly taken out, two mysterious blurs save the Eds from being blown up by critically injured Saibamen. From there, Corey and Drew finish off their Saibamen with the Double Finish attack. The next day, Corey and Drew spar, and decide to use the Double Kaioken to spice it up. As their spar ends, Sonic arrives and races Eddy. After that, he warns the heroes of the upcoming trial on Angel Island. After that particular training, Corey and Drew discuss how the Eds could surpass them, foreshadowing an event later in the saga. The Eds, Corey and Drew then move to Angel Island, which floats in the air above their heads. After the Eds lose the Emerald to the Sonic Fighters, Drew and Corey jump in to assist Edd and Eddy, respectively. During the fight, Corey loses his stack and breaks the Master Emerald with a Kaioken x20 Kamehameha wave. Drew then witnesses Chaos's power, and teams up with Shadow and Edd. The three of them sense the battle between the speed team and Chaos 4, but decide to search for the Emerald instead. They do find one, but it is taken by Chaos. A week later, Drew, Corey and the Eds arrive in time to save Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles from being killed by Chaos 7. However, even at Kaioken x20, the five Saiyans have trouble. Drew and Corey find a temporary solution in the Master Emerald shards, which was shattered when the cousins were blasted into it. They access their Chaos forms, but their energy drain takes the toll. To compound the problem, Chaos finally uses his full power, ascending to his Perfect form. Shadow assists Drew and Corey, but ultimately all three are defeated. Once again, though, they are saved by the timely arrival of the Eds and the others. The Eds then go Super, and proceed to dominate Chaos. When faced with the possibility of Earth being destroyed, Drew and Corey then leave the scene to contact King Kai. One arranged telepathic communication later, the Eds are able to neutralize Chaos and restore peace to the world. 'The Revenge Saga' In Episode 23, Drew trains with Edd and Shadow at a suppressed level. He then learns, along with the other heroes, of Utonium's survival and thus teams up with Corey, Sonic, and Edd to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds. While battling Utonium and Eggman's mass-produced Androids, they secure the blue and red Emeralds, but are cut off by Mecha Sonic. Though Drew initially sits out of the battle along with Sonic, the two of them are forced to jump in when Mecha Sonic uses his Overdrive Core, Drew using the Kaioken x20, and Sonic using his own Super form. Despite this, all four of the heroes are beaten. Corey then uses a Dark form, but ultimately runs out of power. Seeing his cousin's presumed death right before his eyes, Drew snaps, tapping into the False Super Saiyan power his younger cousin had six years ago. This power is enough for Drew to beat Mecha Sonic all around the mountain road. With a Super Kamehameha, Mecha Sonic is left ripped apart and heavily damaged. Before anyone can finish the job, however, Mecha Sonic barely escapes. Drew, knowing a possible way to go from their current situation, has Edd and Sonic head back to base with him to devise a new strategy. That new strategy is to find Zach, the missing member of the Cousin Trio, and see if he could be of any help. Convieniently, said member was training with Goku, and after Goku teleports away, Drew and Zach go a round for old time's sake. After this, he watches as his rival takes on his trainees in a one-on-three match. In the following episode, he remembers the time Corey first found out of his heritage. In Episode 29, after finding the last two unaccounted for Chaos Emeralds, Drew and the group winds up fighting against the Mechas again. During this, Drew once more uses the Primary Lotus, but only does more damage to himself than to his opponent. He is knocked out, but is healed back by Tailsko with the last two Emeralds' power. After Drew promptly has a complete meltdown over the fact there might be attraction between his younger cousin and an anthropomorphic animal, he kills a random recolor and proceeds to commence training at 100x gravity. He later schemes with Corey, Tails, Edd, Sonic, Shadow and Tailsko to use the Fake Emeralds against the scientists to fool them a little. Sure enough, when the Eds "fail" to defend the Emeralds, Drew and the others immediately go to Angel Island, and then raid the Death Egg. During the raid, Drew, along with Corey and Zach, shear through wave after wave of MPAs, but ultimately are blocked from reaching the core by Mecha Sonic. Fighting alongside the members of the Cousin Trio, Drew subdues the Mecha, but when Mecha Sonic integrates Mecha Shadow's core, he is knocked out along with Corey and Zach. All hope seems lost until Drew and the other Saiyans of the Trio have visions. For Drew, it is Ed's abnormally deep statement. He discovers that he protects everything he cares about; that it is not just Corey he defends. With this realization, he transforms to a full-fledged False Super Saiyan along with Corey and Zach, and proceed to take the upper hand. The Trio is able to defeat Cyber Mecha Sonic after a protracted struggle, during which Cyber Mecha Sonic uses his Super Form. Afterwards, they fall to Earth and are saved by Goku. After the celebrations, Drew is there to witness his cousin's rejection by Tailsko, and only makes the wound worse by making his bias visible to an already emotional Corey. It is unknown if this moment severed some ties between the two trainers of the Eds. PPG Saga Drew appears in Episode 38 training with Ed and Zach. He later spars with Corey. Their training is interrupted by the arrival of Sonic, Drew coldly dismissing the fact Sonic wasn't used to 125 times Earth's gravity when he was nearly crushed by it. After some talking, Drew, along with everyone else, witnesses the news report that Utonium is still alive, and has three new creations. Quickly coming up with a plan of attack, Drew sends the Chaos Fighters after the Emeralds, while the Saiyans head for Townsville. When there, each of them react with shock at seeing the new Superschool within the city limits. After "sneaking" through the city streets, the six Saiyans are immediately assaulted by three prototypes; the Eds take them on while the Cousins continue. Eventually, the Cousins find the mayor, only to find that he's a robot. Drew quickly destroys it, and after conversing with the new creations, a battle ensued. After some fighting, Drew, along with Corey and Zach, went to his False Super Saiyan form and resumed the battle once again. However, the PPGs' regeneration and ability to temporarily pass their limits ultimately caused their defeat. Drew was later held hostage by Blossom as Utonium began to beat Corey, Corey powerless to do anything with the leverage. Drew is surprised when the PPGs revolt against and kill Utonium. After escaping the city with the help of Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, the heroes decide to train at 300 times normal gravity, Drew estimating it would take five days for the PPGs to "savor" their new freedom. Drew ultimately leaves Tailsko in charge of making sure Corey's alright when Corey takes off on his own. The five days pass, and Drew leads the attack on the now-destroyed Townsville, everyone taking note that the Superschool is still very much standing. Drew, however, doesn't get to fight straight away. He and the other Saiyans are warped away by Shadow, who wanted to determine the true Ultimate Lifeform following the revelation of "Project Powerpuff" before the training period began. Fuming, Drew destroys a nearby rock before the group decides to fly back max speed to the city. Showing some development in his character, he asks the animals to not "fucking die on him". Drew, along with Zach and the Eds, make it back just in time to witness Dark Shadow leveling what's left of Townsville in an ultimately futile attempt to defeat the PPGs, who regenerate from the damage and proceed to fight the Saiyans. Drew, together with Edd, begins fighting with Bubbles. Edd is taken down, leading Drew to use the third gate in combination with his False Super Saiyan form, which, together with Sonic's earlier Max Speed Assault, weakened her considerably. However, Drew found himself stabbed with an icicle and taken out. After receiving a Senzu from Corey upon his return, Drew once again begins fighting against the PPGs, and assists everyone in stalling while Corey charges the Spirit Bomb high above the city. After the city (save for the Superschool) is leveled, Drew orders everyone back into the Superschool, met with initial protests from everyone else. Drew leads the discussion on what to do about the Superschool, as its internal machinery is far better than the one from seven years prior. However, before anyone can say anything, Drew and Zach are struck down by the regenerated Blossom and Buttercup, critically injured. Drew looks on as Sonic is fatally injured, and watches as Corey transforms into a Super Saiyan. Recognizing the rage in the newly transformed Corey's eyes, Drew orders everyone to get out. He listens on as Tailsko relays what's happening in the Superschool, later contributing his experience against the Girls, allowing Corey to gain the knowledge he needed to form his strategy. Drew waits, along with everyone else, as the final battle between Corey and Blossom reaches its climax. He later is seen sparring with Drew and Zach before Corey remembers Goku told him of the Dragon Radar, and assists in the search for the Dragonballs, finding the seven-star ball. Drew watches as Corey summons Shenron, and offers up his own wish, realizing Corey is about to use the wish to bring back just Sonic. His wish is to restore Townsville to its pre-Utonium state. He goes on to say, "If we're going to reverse what shouldn't be reversed, we may as well extend that to the civilians we let down..." When he senses Sonic's energy has returned, he offers up his own thoughts, "Welcome back, you god damned furball..." A few months later, Drew and Zach are sparring with the Eds, when suddenly, a spaceship comes down. Drew reveals his knowledge of historic Saiyans, how they were wiped out by Frieza centuries ago, as well as his basic knowledge of how the Saiyans survived. He looks on in shock as Zukai transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily wipes the floor with Corey, who is also transformed. Drew, along with Zach and Corey, volunteers to leave the Earth, leaving everything in the others' hands before he leaves. Abilities Saiyan Physiology: As a Saiyan, Drew's physical abilities are much more defined then an ordinary Human, or even Anthropomorphic animals. Like all Saiyans, he's body is bred for battle, all of his physical skills being top notch. As the series goes on his power grows greater through the intense training he goes through. His biological workings also allow for a multitude of other effects as well. * Enhanced Strength: '''Drew is fully capable of trading blows with the likes of characters like Ed, despite not being a Strength type fighter. His physical strength is believed to be greater then Corey's, but still below that of Zach. Like his comrades, he is fully capable of moving under 300 times Earth's gravity. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Like with his physical strength, Drew holds little regard to his speed. Despite this, he was fully capable of keeping up with Bubbles, who was a match for Super Sonics normal speeds. * '''Near Death Power Boost: Also referred to as a Zenkai. When healing from a near death experience, a Saiyan's body will often come back stronger then ever. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Though never delved into within the series, Drew is a graduate of the infamous Z-School, one of the greatest martial arts institutions in the world. He was the first to train Corey, a talented fighter in his own right. He would later get involved in the training of the Eds, hastening their development greatly. '''Master Strategist: '''Being a former general of the US Army and leader of the N.E.S.F, Drew is a master in the art of warfare. It has even been stated by characters within the series that Drew is a master strategist capable of turning the tide of battle on a whim. '''False Super Saiyan: Drew is the first character in the series to become a False Super Saiyan for longer then an instant, first using its power to dominate and nearly destroy Mecha Sonic. He was later able to freely use the form after the Cousin Trios battle with Cyber Mecha Sonic, and by his fight with Blossom he was shown to have a certain level of mastery over it. Techniques *Special Beam Cannon *Bullet Beam Cannon * Hellzone Grenade *Kamehameha *False Super Saiyan *Kaioken *Eight Gates (Up to Third Gate) *Primary Lotus *Hidden Lotus *Heat Dome Attack *Controllable Destructo Disc *Chaos Control (With a Chaos Emerald) Gallery Drew FSSJ Colored.png|Drew as a False Super Saiyan World Power.PNG|Drew and Corey get ready to fight Professor Utonium Drew Live Action.PNG Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:E-Fighters Category:NESF Members Category:Soldiers In The Changeling War